metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Snake vs. Monkey
Snake vs. Monkey is a minigame in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater based on the Ape Escape series and is part of a promotional crossover between Konami's Metal Gear Solid and Sony's Ape Escape series, which included a special mode in Ape Escape 3 called Mesal Gear Solid. It is set in the locations of Metal Gear Solid 3 and instead of a net, Solid Snake must stun them by using either the Monkey Shaker or Stun Grenades. In Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, two additional levels were included. Plot Solid Snake was dragged out of a vacation by Roy Campbell at around 2:00 AM to head into the jungle. He wasn't too happy about it, although Campbell explained that they needed Snake. Snake then asks why they chose him, and also made it clear that he will not accept a mission that involves taking down Metal Gears, or rescuing VIPs or some old man. Campbell then states that the mission isn't anything like that. Snake does mention that he'll think about taking the mission if it involves "some hot damsel in distress." Campbell mentions that, while it's not a damsel in distress, it is a rescue mission... involving apes, or rather, monkeys. Snake is shocked at the nature of the mission, constantly asking if Campbell did actually say "monkeys", although Campbell is quick to explain that they aren't ordinary monkeys, and that Snake needs to infiltrate the Jungle and capture all the monkeys as his mission. Snake then mentions that monkeys aren't really his thing, and that the Colonel should have contacted Spike or Jimmy about the mission if monkeys were the mission. Campbell explains that neither Spike nor Jimmy were available, causing Snake to remind him that he was dragged out of his vacation for this in exasperation. Campbell then stated that they needed him, as no one else would do it. Snake then tried to explain that there were other sneaking experts who would participate in a sneaking mission, like Gabe or Sam, with Campbell reminding Snake that he was the one who turned the leaf every time in the genre. Campbell then admits that he asked Snake to do the job as a request from the professor (Natalie's grandfather) himself, although when Snake asked if he was the one who invented the Monkey Helmet, Campbell mentioned that that was actually his classmate from high school who invented it. He also explained that he was Otacon's friend, and in fact it was because of the Professor that Otacon came up with several of his inventions. Snake then begrudgingly accepted the mission, and mentioned that while he isn't against catching monkeys, he'd "rather be collecting pants." Campbell then explains that the Monkeys fled into the jungle, and he needs to knock them out for capture, and after collecting all of the monkeys, his mission will be complete. He also advises Snake to shout out the password once he captures a Monkey. Rewards * Monkey Mask- Weighs 0.1 KG: The mask has the distinct appearance of the apes in Ape Escape. ''Naked Snake can acquire a Monkey Mask in the main campaign of ''Metal Gear Solid 3 by having Solid Snake complete all of the Snake vs. Monkey missions. Surprisingly, the Monkey Mask does not affect the camo index whatsoever. However, it makes aiming and observing the surrounding environment in first person view nearly impossible. Using the Monkey Mask is therefore unadvised. It does, however, have a use in the battle with The Boss, confusing her for a few seconds. * Banana Camouflage - Get the high score in every level in Snake vs. Monkey. Makes every item eaten taste good, however, is not good for stealth. Trivia *In addition to mentioning Spike, Jimmy, the Professor, and Natalie from the Ape Escape series, Snake also references Sam Fisher from the Splinter Cell ''series and Gabe Logan from the ''Syphon Filter ''series. *In the opening Codec conversation when starting a new file for ''Snake vs. Monkey, Colonel Campbell will tell Snake that the Professor from the Ape Escape series is a good friend of Otacon's. *The minigame is not included in either Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D or the Metal Gear Solid: HD Collection, presumably due to copyright issues. *The names of the various levels are references to various films, at least two of which also partially reference the Planet of the Apes film and novel series: **''Dragnet of the Apes'' being a portamanteau of the detective series Dragnet and the Planet of the Apes series''.'' **''Dawn of the Apes'' being a portamanteau of Dawn of the Dead and the Planet of the Apes. **''Ape Fear'' referring to Cape Fear. **''Gone with the Apes'' referring to Gone with the Wind. **''Return of the Living Apes'' referring to Return of the Living Dead (Subsistence only) **''The Apes of Wrath'' referring to The Grapes of Wrath (Subsistence only). Coincidentially, Andrew Oikonny of Star Fox 64's favorite book was also titled The Apes of Wrath. Gallery Saru 05.jpg|Escape from the Jungle. Saru 06.jpg|Dragnet of the Apes. Saru 07.jpg|Dawn of the Apes. Saru 08.jpg|Ape Fear. Saru 09.jpg|Gone with the Apes. Saru 10.jpg|Return of the Living Apes. Saru 11.jpg|The Apes of Wrath. See also *Camouflage *Metal Gear Solid 3 secrets *Metal Gear Solid 3 Walkthrough Category:Metal Gear Solid 3